


wear you out

by jooheon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheon/pseuds/jooheon
Summary: “You should take a more active role in our lovemaking,” Ferdinand says decisively. “I want you to. And it will have a positive impact on your overall health. I think you should ride me, Lin.”“Ehh,” Linhardt says in a monotone. “That sounds like a lot of effort.”





	wear you out

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably feel more shame about the speed at which this just left my fingertips but uhh, I don't! Anyways so lately I'm obsessed with FE3H and I think possibly I ship Linhardt with a lot of people <s>including my unit yes i married linhardt on my second playthrough</s>! I've noticed linhardt/ferdinand is Not Really A Thing, but gosh I think it should be!!
> 
> This is so hilariously devoid of plot that there are zero spoilers whatsoever! Enjoy!

“Lin,” Ferdinand says very seriously. “I think we need to do something about your stamina.”

“Eh?” Linhardt says, stifling a yawn. “Why?”

“Because you are _falling asleep_,” Ferdinand says hotly, “while I am _literally inside of you_.”

He bucks his hips to emphasize his point, and feels a twinge of satisfaction as Linhardt, splayed out on the bed before him, jerks a little at the motion, cheeks flushed and cock twitching. 

“I’m not falling asleep,” Linhardt says, yawning again, “I’m just tired.”

“But we’ve barely started!” Ferdinand exclaims. “And you haven’t done _anything_. I’ve been doing all the work!”

“You _like_ doing all the work,” Linhardt points out. “And you’re so good at it… I love the way you fuck me, Ferdinand…”

“I—” Ferdinand almost starts to preen, but catches himself. “No! Do not compliment me to get out of this.”

“Damn,” Linhardt mutters.

“You should take a more active role in our lovemaking,” Ferdinand says decisively. “I want you to. And it will have a positive impact on your overall health. I think you should ride me, Lin.”

“Ehh,” Linhardt says in a monotone. “That sounds like a lot of effort.”

“Exactly.” Ferdinand leans down and slides his arms around Linhardt’s slim shoulders, flipping them over to reverse their positions. At first Linhardt remains sort of slumped forward, propping himself up on Ferdinand’s chest with a heavy-lidded ‘woe is me’ look on his face, but then Ferdinand thrusts once, twice, and watches as Linhardt’s shoulders shake and his back arches ever so slightly. 

“I guess this is fine, if you’ll still do all the work,” Linhardt murmurs. His hand comes up to brush an errant lock of hair out of Ferdinand’s face. 

Ferdinand catches the hand, and takes the other as well. “Let’s both put some work in, hm?” he says, interlocking their fingers. “Sit up.”

Linhardt rolls his eyes, but complies. With a little grunt of effort he sits up, and for a moment Ferdinand just takes in the sight of him: the long, lean line of his pale torso, the softness of his thighs straddling Ferdinand’s waist, the elegance of his fingers gripping Ferdinand’s, and the look on his face, cheeks pink and pupils fat. He doesn’t look particularly frenzied or passionate, and there’s still something idly mellow about the casual tilt of his neck, but compared to usual, he looks almost _hungry_. From this angle, Ferdinand thinks quite hopefully that he might be about to be devoured alive. 

“Alright,” Linhardt drawls. “Here we are.”

“Yes,” Ferdinand says reverently. “Try moving.”

“How tiresome,” Linhardt says. He lifts himself up a little, adjusting the angle of his hips, and then seats himself abruptly. Ferdinand can feel him tighten as he does, squeezing hot and wet around his cock. Linhardt’s hands are gripping his harder, too, and he lets out a breathy, “Oh.”

The rhythm builds slowly, and with effortful restraint, Ferdinand manages to not thrust up at his own pace, but wait as Linhardt fucks himself on his cock, each time a little more forceful, each time a little faster. Linhardt’s hands have his in a vice grip now, and his breathing is coming harder, though he’s biting his lip to keep from actually making any noise.

Which is cute, but.

“Lin,” Ferdinand says, struggling to stay composed. “Can I move?”

“Ugh,” Linhardt says, though his voice breaks down into a long moan as he rocks back down on Ferdinand’s cock, wobbling as he tries to remain upright, thighs quivering with exertion. “After making me do all _this_” — he plunges down again, and his whole body spasms with pleasure — “now you decide it’s not enough for you?”

“It’s not that it’s not enough,” Ferdinand says. “More like, it’s too much.”

Linhardt rolls his hips, Ferdinand still sheathed deep inside him, and _clenches_, the bastard. Ferdinand shudders. “Do whatever you want.”

“Gladly,” Ferdinand says, and pulls Linhardt down until he’s laying atop him, their chests flush. With their hands now free, Linhardt’s come up to clutch at Ferdinand’s shoulders; Ferdinand reaches down to get a firm grip on Linhardt’s waist. Like this, with so much of their skin touching, he can feel the sweat dampness on Linhardt’s chest and throat, and the raggedness of his breath, and the tickle of his hair coming loose from its ponytail, and the rapid drumbeat of his pulse. The closeness, the feel and the sound and the scent of him, is so overwhelming that Ferdinand almost can’t bring himself to break the moment.

Then Linhardt hisses impatiently into his ear, “If you’re going to move, _move_ already,” so without a word he pushes in deep, pulling Linhardt’s hips down simultaneously and feeling him gasp at the sensation. 

Neither of them last long after that. Ferdinand wants to take it slow, but with every thrust Linhardt lets out these whines of arousal, not in his usual velvety voice but something altogether more pleading and desperate, and the last of his self-control crumbles. He ends up flipping Linhardt over onto the bed again and fucking him from behind, Linhardt crying out into the sheets as he pumps his own cock and comes with a violent full-body tremble, his insides twitching with an almost unbearable heat around Ferdinand so that he can’t help but come too, spilling inside Linhardt with a drawn out moan as he rides out the waves of ecstasy. 

It’s a minute or two before Linhardt is coherent again, and then he mumbles, “Clean me up, you savage.”

Ferdinand would have done it without being asked (it falls under Linhardt’s general rule of ‘we can do whatever you want, but you have to take care of logistics’), but at Linhardt’s prompting he goes to fetch a damp washcloth. He returns to the bed to find Linhardt still awake, but just barely. 

“How was that?” he asks as he goes in gently with the washcloth. “It was kind of a workout, wasn’t it? And you got pretty into it, right?”

“Hm,” Linhardt makes a noncommittal noise. “It was a pleasurable trial. I wouldn’t be averse to repeating it, with some modifications.”

“So you liked it,” Ferdinand says, satisfied.

“Of course I did,” Linhardt says, raising an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you tell?”

He could, fair enough, but still… “Sometimes I just want you to say it.”

“You want me to say things that are obvious?” Linhardt says. “I did before, didn’t I? Shall I repeat myself?”

Ferdinand honestly doesn’t know what he’s referring to, so he nods. “Yes, do.”

Linhardt sits up and leans in close. “I love the way you fuck me,” he whispers, his breath warm on Ferdinand’s cheek. “I’ll love it no matter what.” He presses a quick kiss to Ferdinand’s lips.

“Oh,” Ferdinand says, fully aware that a stupid smile is spreading across his face. “Oh, that. Yes, I… yes. That.”

Linhardt yawns and lies back down. “That indeed. Well. Goodnight now.”

He’s asleep in seconds. Ferdinand finishes cleaning as best he can, returns the washcloth to the bathroom, and puts out the light before coming back to bed. He dutifully takes the side with the wet spot — chivalry is not dead! — and pulls the covers up over the both of them. 

“Love you too,” he murmurs. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> and in the end linhardt rode ferdinand's dick for approximately 12 seconds before just getting fucked as usual :') no one can accuse me of writing him OOC


End file.
